S Booth and T Brennan
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Title is stupid, I know. It's late and I couldn't think of anything. Please read the story.


"Hey Booth."

"Hey Bones."

"Can you come to my house tonight?"

"Why?"

"I've been lonely the past few nights, and we should have dinner together."

"I'd love to Bones. What time to you want me to be there?"

"You can come over right after work…if you want to."

"Okay…I'll be there."

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem Bones."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan heard a knock on her door. She answered to find Booth, exactly half an hour after they had gotten off work. He had gone home so that he could change into casual clothing. He looked much more comfortable in a tight, thin, black t-shirt and dark jeans then he did earlier in a suit. "Hi Booth!" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but failed. "Come in."

Booth noticed that she had changed clothing. She looked extremely sexy in a camisole and jeans. He didn't let his mind wander. It would go places it shouldn't, and that weren't allowed. His mind would go straight to her bed. "What's for supper?"

"What do you want?"

"I'll eat whatever you cook."

"Okay then." She went into the kitchen and started cooking. He didn't ask what, and she didn't say.

"Need some help Bones?"

"I'm managing fine on my own, thank you."

"Okay." In a few minutes Brennan called him into the dining room to eat. He was pleased to see that she had cooked macaroni and cheese, his favorite. He dug in, knowing Brennan well enough that he knew she wouldn't mind. They ate in silence. Both were thinking about their partner.

_I just need to tell her I love her,_ thought Booth. _Worst thing that's gunna happen is that she won't love me back. On second thought, maybe I don't want to know._

_I wonder if he can tell how I feel about him just by how I look at him,_ Brennan worried. _It can't be too obvious, but Angela always says it is._

Booth sighed. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I can't tell you my thoughts." She replied as she took their plates and put them in the dishwasher and sat back down at the table.

"Why not?"

"Because my thoughts might make it so that we can't be partners."

"Tell me. I can keep a secret." He used his charm smile on her, and she had to fight blurting everything out right then and there.

"It's stupid, really…"

"I wanna know. Tell me."

"Booth…I think I love you."

"As a partner or…?"

"Something more."

"Bones…"

"Yeah?"

"I know I love you."

"How're we supposed to just not act on what we feel, and just stay partners?"

"Who ever said we had to? We can act on our feelings."

"We'd get split up as partners."

"Not if we keep it a secret."

"Booth….is it really worth losing everything we've built up?"

"How can you honestly say it's not? Bones…we could be soul mates. We could be destined to be together. It's gotta be worth a shot."

"What am I going to do when we break up and I have nobody?"

"I won't ever abandon you."

"You can't promise that."

"I won't abandon you if it's in my power. Happy?"

"I can't lose you Booth."

"Take a risk, Bones." He got up and walked around the table. He took her wrists in his hands. "You don't feel it? This connection we have?" His brown eyes stared deep into her blue eyes.

Brennan's heart sped up the second their skin made contact. "I feel it."

He drew her even closer to him, pulling her out of her chair and as close to his body as she could get. Her blue eyes were full of surprise. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kiss you right now Bones." He threw out everything but his heart, telling him what he wanted.

She'd had at least twenty reasons only minutes ago as to why she and Booth shouldn't kiss. She couldn't think of one now, staring into his eyes. "I don't have one…" she whispered quietly.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers, then let her go. "Give me one good reason I should let you leave tonight," she told him.

"Wow…" he stepped back, "I'm sorry Bones, I really lost control of myself there. I shouldn't have kissed you. That was….that was a mistake." His brain caught up with him.

"Was it a mistake? Or have we both just wanted to kiss each other for so long that we couldn't hold it back?"

"It…it doesn't matter. We're partners, damn it! We shouldn't act like this!"

"I don't mind Booth…we need to take the risk. You're right."

"Bones…are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course. I'm always sure of myself."

"You don't know everything about me. Some things I've done…some of the damage I've caused…it could make you terrified of me."

"No it can't. You're a good man, Seeley. I know you are."

"It doesn't make up for what I've done."

"You've saved my life many times."

"The number of lives I've taken exceeds everything. Sure I've saved lives, but I've also taken lives." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want…"

"What?"

"Booth…will you hold me?"

"I'd love to Bones." He pulled her into his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and for once in a very long time, she felt truly safe and truly happy. She listened to his heartbeat and nearly fell asleep in his arms. Eventually, he let her go, claiming he had to go home.

"Do you _have_ to go home?" Brennan asked.

"I probably should. It'd be suspicious if I came to work tomorrow with these clothes on."

"I'm going to miss you. Your arms are warm."

"You can spend the night at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bring some pajamas and something to wear to work tomorrow. I'll drive you home."

They were on the twenty minute drive to Booth's house in five minutes. She was fighting not to grab his hand. She enjoyed his body heat on her skin. They got to his house and somehow she found herself in his arms again. He pulled her down onto his lap in a recliner. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was comfortably nestled against him. She thought she could do this every night for the rest of her life and not get tired of it. She fell asleep like that, laying in Booth's arm on his recliner. He gently carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He stripped down to his boxers and laid next to her. It wasn't long before she found his arms.

It seemed like now that she was allowed in his arms, she didn't want to leave. He didn't mind in the least bit. He loved having her in his arms. It made it feel like he actually was protecting her at all times, from anyone or anything. He was protecting her now from the cold sheets. He didn't let her go, and soon they were both asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do you want another chapter? I just want to disclaim everything now, since I didn't at the beginning. Review please.


End file.
